1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a concrete form system, particularly well suited for footings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a footing form system with a plurality of free-standing, interlocking panels with attachments that vertically engage the ends to resist lateral separation.
2. Related Art
Houses and other buildings require footings upon which the house or building rests. The footings are typically formed of concrete poured at locations corresponding to points where the house or building applies its weight. Thus, the footings can be formed about the perimeter of the house and/or at discrete areas. Foundation walls can rest on the perimeter footings, while columns or posts can rest on the footings formed at discrete areas. The footings are often reinforced with rebar.
A common method for forming the footings includes creating footing forms with boards or planks, such as various lengths of 2xc3x9710s, or 2xc3x9712s. The boards or planks are arranged to form the perimeter of the forms, and stakes are driven into the ground adjacent the boards or planks to maintain their location. Rebar can be arranged in the form, and concrete is poured in the form. After the concrete cures, the boards or planks are removed, usually by impacting the boards or planks with a hammer, and removing the stakes. Such boards or planks often become damaged and must be replaced. In addition, arranging, staking, and removing the boards or planks is often time consuming, and thus costly.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a concrete form system for receiving concrete. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a footing form system for forming footings. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a concrete form system which does not require stakes, is durable, and is easier to arrange and remove.
The invention provides a concrete form system configured to receive concrete. The system includes a plurality of interlocking form panels which have opposite side ends. The form panels are capable of being selectively arranged in series as a wall of a form to receive concrete. In addition, the system includes a plurality of attachments, each one disposed between adjacent form panels. The attachments vertically engage the side ends of adjacent form panels to interlock the side ends of the adjacent form panels to resist lateral separation of the adjacent form panels.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of attachments preferably extends along a majority of a length of the side ends of the adjacent form panels, and lock a majority of the length of the side ends of adjacent form panels together. More preferably each of the plurality of attachments extends along an entire length of the side ends of the adjacent form panels, and lock the entire length of the side ends of adjacent form panels together.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, each attachment includes at least one channel and an elongated insert. The channel is formed along a length of one of the side ends of the form panels. The insert is securable to an adjacent form panel and removably receivable within the at least one channel.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, each attachment includes at least two channels and an elongated insert. The channels are each formed along a length of one of the side ends of the adjacent form panels. The insert is removably receivable within both of the at least two channels.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, each attachment includes at least two opposing engagement walls and an elongated coupler. The engagement walls are each formed along a length of one of the side ends of the adjacent form panels, and are oriented transverse to an inner surface of the form panels. The coupler releasably engages the opposing engagement walls.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the system includes at least two panels attached end-to-end in series in a co-linear orientation. Each of the at least two panels include an elongated opposing engagement wall extending along opposing ends, and oriented transverse to an inner surface of the form panels. A C-shaped coupler releasably receives the opposing engagement walls therein.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the system includes at least two panels attached end-to-end in series in a perpendicular orientation. Again, each of the at least two panels include an elongated opposing engagement wall extending along opposing ends and oriented transverse to an inner surface of the form panels. A W-shaped coupler cooperates with the opposing engagement walls to releasably hold the panels together.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the system includes a tie coupled to and extend between parallel, spaced-apart form panels, to maintain the form panels at a predetermined spaced-apart width.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the tie has opposite ends, each attached to one of the plurality of attachments, to maintain the side ends of the form panels at a predetermined spaced-apart width.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the system includes or tie includes a pair of brackets, each one configured to be coupled to one of parallel, spaced-apart form panels. Each of the brackets are adjustably coupled to the other one of the pair of brackets to adjustably maintain the form panels at a predetermined spaced-apart width.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, each of the brackets are attached to one of the plurality of attachments, to maintain the side ends of the form panels at a predetermined spaced-apart width.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the system includes a gauge bar movably coupled to the tie or brackets, and extends downwardly between the parallel, spaced-apart form panels to indicate a fill level.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the form panels are sized to form footings.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.